


Emotional Rendering

by bioplast_hero



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioplast_hero/pseuds/bioplast_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geordi confesses his love for Data, while Data discovers he, too, is capable of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Find Data

**Author's Note:**

> Update- Thanks to Allyance's feedback, this work has a new name. I love it!

Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge had become accustomed to losing sleep over Data.

After tossing in bed for more than an hour, Geordi leaned on one elbow and raised the VISOR to his face. The light was low, stars streaming past his window.  
He decided to take a hot water shower. Usually he only had time for the sonic shower in the morning before reporting for duty. That said, these long nights had afforded him perhaps too many opportunities to try to use the shower to relax.  
Removing his VISOR again, Geordi stepped into the water, set to a particularly hot setting. Geordi sighed. As the beads of water coursed over his body, his thoughts carried him where the usually did: Data's fingers gently caressing his ribs, his hips, a kiss placed at the nape of Geordi's neck, the android officer's impeccably soft skin sliding up to his back. Geordi moaned and sighed in his private fantasy. Then he hung his head, feeling miserable.  
He would try as he always did to push the thoughts from his mind. _Data is my friend, as well as my senior officer. It's not right. Show some respect._  
But he knew that was too harsh--it was not lack of respect. He had only the highest regard for Data. Indeed, he loved him deeply. Geordi discovered his feelings months ago. Slowly at first, and then undeniably. But who did he think he was to jeopardize their friendship so selfishly? He loathed his own weakness.  
Data had given no indication of any inclination of this sort. And why would he? If Geordi asked Data to date him, he might be interested in the experience, but he very well may not be. Geordi cringed to imagine Data struggling to understand, unsure what to do. He might think his trust was betrayed. His self-confidence would falter. It was a terrible position to put him in. Would their friendship recover? Or far, far worse: what if Data agreed to date him just to be... nice? Geordi shuddered.  
The only acceptable solution, Geordi decided, was to leave well enough alone and wait for the desire to pass. But time had so far been cruel. Instead of fading, his longing grew.  
It was not at all like it was with women, where he didn't know what to do at all. With Data it sometimes took every ounce of discipline that he had just to resist taking his hand, caressing his cheek, confessing his secret to those golden eyes. And yet he resisted; he would clench his jaw, press his hands to his sides if he had to. He would not give in.  
And so he allowed himself the only reprieve he had found; alone in the shower, he indulged his imagination. As on other nights like this, he didn't even have to try; he just let the impressions come to him, as vivid anything. Data caressed him from behind, breathing hotly at the top of his spine. Geordi trembled with need. Data would ask, whispering, if he wanted him. Geordi moaned, yes, please. He pleaded, now, hurry. As he imagined his lover filling him, moving deeply inside him, Geordi leaned his forehead on the shower wall and brought himself to the brink of orgasm. Riding his wave of pleasure, he imagined Data's voice moaning his name as he lost control inside him. At that, Geordi arrived.

Rinsing and drying off, a towel around his hips, Geordi felt his self-loathing fall away. He couldn't be so hard on himself. His feelings for Data were sincere, but the potential consequences were very serious. He was only trying to do what was right, without really knowing what was right. He was doing the best that he could, and his heart ached even worse than the need in his groin. He replaced his VISOR on his face. Even in the low light, he could clearly make out the contours of his face reflected in the washroom mirror.  
It was 0300 hours. Idly he wondered what Data was doing right now. He wasn't serving gamma shift these days. Was he using his dream program? Running self-diagnostics? Conducting some private research? Purely curious, Geordi asked the question.  
"Computer, locate Commander Data."  
" _Commander Data is in Ten Forward._ "  
Amazed, Geordi replied without thinking. "What is Data doing in Ten Forward at this hour?"  
" _Commander Data is playing the piano,_ " the computer responded to his request for information.   
"Damn it, computer. You really don't know a rhetorical question when you hear one."  
" _..._ "  
Satisfied with his admonishment of the ship's computer, Geordi turned his attention back to the image in his mind—Data sitting in Ten Forward in the middle of the night, playing the piano by himself. Momentarily, Geordi scolded himself for the assumption that he wouldn't be there with someone. But no, there was no reason for Data to be there with any of the ship's personnel. If he had a date, surely Geordi would have heard about it from his best friend. It wasn't likely, to say the least. If Data was troubled by something, he might seek Guinan's advice, but even Data knew to wait for a more appropriate hour for the majority of the ship's life forms.    
Geordi thought of another question and could not resist. "Computer, how long has Data been playing the piano?"  
" _Commander Data has been playing the piano for two hours, twelve minutes, forty-eight seconds._ "  
"No kidding?"  
Only silence. The computer seemed to have taken the hint, Geordi reflected with a smile. Lost in thought, Geordi was now positive that Data was there alone.  
The impulse was growing. Why couldn't he just be honest with his friend? He had to have enough faith in their friendship to believe that they could work out any difficulty. Even something like this. Data cared about him, that was true. He had to believe he would take it in the spirit intended, whatever his answer.  
_My God, I can't really be thinking it._  
He needed to tell him the truth, whatever it cost him. He owed him that much.  
_Do I have the courage to speak to Data, right now?_


	2. Close your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet nothings, really. I hope you like it!

It was quiet in the corridor at this hour. Geordi could just pick out the soft music as he turned the corner. He slowed almost to a stop as he scrutinized what he was about to do. It was late. The impulse was sudden, irrational. Data was engrossed in what he was doing and in his own thoughts, if Geordi knew his friend at all. _There's really no way to play this cool. But hell, isn't that what I need? No chance to back out._ This was so terrifying a thought that Geordi froze on the next step, but it was too late. After a moment, the computer registered his proximity to the massive doors of Ten Forward and they opened automatically. Geordi's insides were churning.

The music hit him now with new clarity, richer but still surprisingly soft. The vibrations trembled the air, movements picked up by his VISOR in a vision of dancing color and light. Data sat at the piano at the far side of the large, empty room, his back angled to the door. The constant energy emissions from Data's circuitry appeared as a pale halo, which to Geordi was nothing out of the ordinary. It was simply how his friend looked to him. Data's movement was steady and sure as he lit up the room with the keys. The piece was slow in tempo, the complexity nothing to challenge Data's coordination whatsoever; still Geordi marveled at the chorus of long, mourning notes, each held for just the right amount of time, and released as others cascaded into place. The melody was tender, and sad, and his playing seemed to Geordi to exhibit a kind of sensitivity Data always insisted he did not have. 

Data no doubt heard the doors. As Geordi took a few steps into the room, Data turned just enough to see who entered and abruptly stopped playing. The android could easily have played a minute more before Geordi would be a comfortable distance to make conversation, a fact that could not have escaped Data's notice; his full stop seemed to Geordi less a matter of preparing to address someone than... distraction? But that didn't make sense for a being who could make hundreds of computations simultaneously while carrying on conversation with confusing humanoids, all the while considering the meaning of obscure texts or reference materials related to his latest assignment or fascination. _No, he couldn't have lost track of his thought, it isn't possible. Oh God, does he have to stare into my soul just now?_

Data watched Geordi as he walked in his direction, trying to read his countenance. He accessed every conversation of the last day, week, and month, scanning his behavior files. _Geordi shouldn't be awake at this hour. Could he be upset and perhaps needs someone to talk to? Did he come here to find Guinan? Did he come here to be alone, and did not expect to see me? Is he glad to see me now? Should I leave?_

A cascade of thoughts came and went with no clear answers, and Geordi was still many paces away. _He smiles, but distantly. He is smiling to make me comfortable, but he is not comfortable. He is not sad, either. He is... anxious? Perhaps he is uncomfortable in the silence. I am afraid that I am staring at him far too long._    
Data realized too late that he broke off playing much too soon, and that he was now regarding his friend in complete stillness as he approached. Utter stillness is very unnatural-looking behavior. It was too late for the music, but Data decided he would at least shift his weight, turn in his seat and make an attempt to move naturally for the sake of his friend's nerves. 

The illumination in Ten Forward was lower than the usual evening settings; Data requested the adjustment when he entered hours ago. He had recently made a habit of practicing piano in Ten Forward when he was not in command of the bridge during night watch. While his violin was suitable for ship's quarters, only the holodeck and Ten Forward could accommodate his learning this fascinating instrument. Data's perceptions were far too discerning for the holodeck to provide a satisfying facsimile, not when the real instrument was an option.

Data's thoughts were relentless, and his friend still had at least two steps to take in his direction before Data could reasonably engage him in conversation. _Geordi doesn't appear surprised to find me here. Most curious. There is no reason he would anticipate a behavior from me about which he is unaware. Perhaps I have inadvertently done something 'very human' and it does not surprise him because it is familiar, because he has seen it in others. This theory requires further study. Geordi's expression puzzles me. His discomfort is intermittent--he is both comfortable and uncomfortable. What could be the cause? Inconclusive. Now Geordi seems to be feeling... glad? Glad that I am looking at him? Perhaps that is a clue._

A small eternity passed before Data could address his friend without raising his voice.  
"Good evening, Geordi."  
"Hello, Data," he replied softly.    
"Are you unable to sleep?"  
"Ahh... you could say that, alright."   
Data fought to keep the conversation on Geordi, on this moment, while his incessant internal questions hummed on. He looked at his friend with immense curiosity, and said nothing.   
"I didn't know you had taken up the piano."   
Data nodded. "It is a recent development. My study of the piano has resulted in a postponement of my dream research so that I may use the piano in Ten Forward during the hours when the lounge is unoccupied. I am sure I will return to my dream program routine with renewed interest at some time." Data considered that he may be 'babbling' at his friend, and changed tack. "I did not expect to see you at this hour. It is... a pleasant surprise."   
Geordi smiled at Data's kindness.  
"The music was beautiful, Data. ... Do you mind if I, um, sit and listen for a while?"  
"As you wish."  
Geordi passed the piano bench two paces to the far wall. Settling into the chair, he could see Data's profile offset by the passing stars as he turned back to face the instrument. Raising his hands to play, he paused. Or was it hesitation?  
"Geordi?"  
"Yes?"  
Data spoke over his shoulder. "There are several species in the galaxy that can see music, of course. However, you are the only person that I know who can see music." Geordi grinned.   
"You said the music was beautiful. Is it the colors that are beautiful, or the sound interpreted by your ears?"   
"Ahh Data, see for me it's all connected. We would have to experiment with that."   
"Maybe sometime we can do that together."  
Geordi felt emotion catch in his throat at the word, 'together,' hope and longing at once.  
"I would like that."    
"Could I ask you, Geordi, to close your eyes?"  
Data's words thrilled through him. "Sure. As an experiment?"  
"I think you might... enjoy it more."   
_What a thing to say!_ Geordi took a deliberately calming breath and reached toward his VISOR. "Mm you might be right." Gently removing the devise, a soft smile settled on his lips. Although it was unnecessary in his blindness, he closed his eyes.   
Data took note of that smile and his relaxed expression, and being satisfied, he began to play. 


	3. Ten Forward

Geordi opened his eyes and replaced the VISOR on his face. Data had turned back to face him, a slight smile on his golden face. For a moment, Geordi gazed back at him and didn't want to speak first, unwilling to banish the moment they had shared. He took a deep breath.   
"Thank you, Data."  
"Thank you, Geordi, for listening. I had not yet played the piano for anyone."   
"What... made you think to ask me to close my eyes?"  
"Query: did the music evoke more feeling with your eyes closed?  
"Hm. Probably different feelings, not necessarily more." Geordi felt his slight disappointment, realizing that the answer would not be what he secretly hoped. Feeling reality flood in, he continued his answer best he could.  
"The feeling comes from the thoughts and associations that I have when I listen, and also see in my case. With my eyes open the thoughts would be different, I think—more varied. Watching you move to play the chords. Thinking about our friendship. Thinking of other times I have seen music like this with my VISOR. The passing stars behind you. Hundreds of memories of this room. I would have feelings from all of those different things competing for my attention."  
"And with your eyes closed?"  
"My thoughts were more focused. I associate that kind of music with—" Geordi hesitated, grasping for the words. Data looked on intently. "It's a kind of sweet sadness."  
"What does that mean, Geordi?"  
"Like... the feeling of losing something you knew you could not keep forever, but can't bear to lose, either. Love and appreciation of what is gone, grief and gratitude at the same time." Geordi began to squirm under the scrutiny of Data's gaze and the naked feeling of what he had said. Data saw the window of opportunity closing. Data offered a gentle smile and a nod of encouragement. "Go on," he tried, in vain. Beyond that he didn't know what he could say or do to encourage his friend to continue to share. All he knew was that he wanted to hear all of it.   
Geordi sighed and shook his head, having decided to stop there.  
"Your interpretation is very nuanced. It must have called up many... sad memories." Data paused. "Was it unpleasant, then?"  
"No, not at all. It was peaceful. And Data, sometimes it feels good to feel something that hurts, to feel... raw. It helps you... remember what matters, to heal from it and become strong again." Geordi was getting into this train of thought, edging forward in his chair, talking with his hands. "If I have emotion that I haven't expressed, having space and time to feel it can be a wonderful feeling, even if the emotion is fairly painful. All but the most devastating emotions, that is." _I didn't expect this heart-to-heart from Data's so-called 'experiment.' There's something more to it, I guess. What's going on here?_  
"You never did answer my question, Data."   
"Sorry Geordi." Data took Geordi's eagerness as encouragement to dive into the topic that had consumed his thoughts of late.   
"I've been studying all of the experiences I have had with... feelings," Data dropped the word with significance that spoke volumes, making Geordi's pulse quicken, "analyzing them with reference to what I have learned about human emotions. I have been seeking to understand why some memories mean more to me than others. Then, as I've performed or listened to music, or observed art in any form, I've tried to detect the feelings humans have told me they associate with those works. I have not been as successful in this as I had hoped, regarding art and music. My thoughts seem to encode what kind of meaning I experience, and these works don't bring me very many associations. Perhaps that comes with time," Data said thoughtfully.  
"I hesitate to refer to feeling as such, but I lack a more nuanced vocabulary for these sensations. I require a vocabulary more particular to my species. Or, I once thought that was the case, but I have begun to think otherwise. Since you arrived while I was considering these things, I thought perhaps I could ask you what emotions the music provoked if you listened and deprived your other senses. ..."   
Data hesitated, considering something more. Geordi simply could not stay calm as he waited for Data to continue. The moments ticked by and Data was silently looking into the distance.  
_Dammit, Data, don't do this to me! You always said this was impossible. Don't you know how badly I want to know that you understand feeling?_  
Geordi leaned forward, reached toward Data but didn't quite touch him. This did not escape Data's notice. "Please, Data. Go on. I want to hear this."  
"Yes, I will. What you said provided support for what I think is my most fundamental insight into what feeling means to me when I lack the programming necessary to elicit emotional response. That is, that thoughts are patterned in ways that are, as you say, 'more than the sum of their parts.' I thought I could not understand what these patterns of thought meant without emotion. Now I believe that I could not experience feeling without the accumulation of my own unique patterns of thought."   
To most people, what Data had said would mean little. But to Geordi this was the most profound statement Data had ever made.   
Geordi had opened his mouth but no sound came out. His eyes had widened by several millimeters behind his VISOR, judging from the muscles tightening in his forehead. He was completely stunned. For once, Data was not concerned that there had been some misunderstanding. He knew from his own perspective that this was what you would call a 'very big deal.'  
Geordi began to recover, sputtering, "Data, that is incredible!" He spoke excitedly, his shock exceeded only by his happiness for his friend. Data took note of his flush, his enthusiasm, and sat in awe. It was an honor to be so cared for by Geordi, and Data smiled with gratitude.   
"I mean—holy cow! How long have you been noticing these... experiences?"  
"Noticing them? Since the beginning of my existence. Understanding them, however, has been very recent. I recognized something of this sort shortly after the Captain defended my sentience at the hearing on -----, during the celebration that we had when I returned to duty. I had a natural preoccupation with the significance of the case, what it meant. But my preoccupation with the social event that followed was, in fact, just as complex, despite its relative insignificance. I theorized that its importance was that it paralleled what humans recognize as being accepted. The feeling of belonging."  
Geordi smiled. "Probably so."  
"So, as I reflected on that, I thought of how you, Geordi, out of all the officers, had accepted me as an individual upon our very first meeting. That was the time I became engrossed in a study of the meaning of friendship."  
Data became somber. "The most striking experience of this kind of feeling was, as you might imagine, when I lost Lal. I found that I did not just miss her, as I had Lieutenant Yar. I was preoccupied with her absence, yes, but it was far more dynamic than what I once called familiarity. I could tell you about my sense of the brevity of her life, all that I wanted to teach her, to share with her, what she added to my life, what I thought I could contribute to hers. How I had to release so many unrealized expectations. And yet, even I could not catalog all of the associations, all of the meanings provoked by her last minutes of life, and the first minutes after her death.  
"Of course, I reasoned that I could grieve; grieving is a process that has recognizable aspects even without emotion. I had lost so much and I truly struggled to reattach to what else mattered. I could not experience emotional pain. But I experienced knowing unambiguously what that pain was."  
Geordi let out a deep breath.  
"Am I making sense to you, Geordi?"  
"Yes, Data. We all felt for your incredible loss... but, Data?"  
"Yes?"  
"You... felt all that? I remember how it bothered you that you couldn't feel pain. But, yet you did? That is what I don't understand. Even then you continued to insist you could not feel anything of the kind. Nada. Nothing. All these years..."  
"That is true. I still cannot, strictly speaking. However, my understanding was not progressing whatsoever with the premise that I could not feel. That being the case, I could not explain the layer of my experiences that occurred beyond the facts, memories, deductions, and considerations of that moment time. There was something else about which I could not make logical sense.  
"For the last thirty-four days I have made a deliberate study of this most challenging topic. I decided I required a new approach, and that I must abandon all preconceived notions. Now my understanding is becoming clearer each day."  
Data studied his friend.  
"Data. I'm speechless. I have SO many questions, but, ah, where to start," Geordi shifted in his seat, feeling dangerously close to hope. "I just... kind of always believed that I had seen feeling in you, and when I did... well, sometimes I told myself I was only seeing what I wanted to see. I'm sure there's still some truth to that. Don't get me wrong, Data. There has never been anything wrong with you as far as I'm concerned. I just hoped that the feeling that I imagined at times was... possible outside of my mind."  
"I'm curious, Geordi, on what occasion you have you been so concerned with your perception of my feelings?"  
Geordi gave a forced, nervous laugh. "I... guess... often." Eager to shift focus back to Data's feelings, a suggestion came to him. "Think, Data, of all the times that you were puzzled by human emotional response, and how that uncertainty made you uneasy, made you second-guess any possible course of action. You have been exquisitely concerned with your perception of our feelings, is that right?"  
"Certainly."  
"Well, imagine it the other way around! I've always seen you as my friend since, well, the beginning. I always placed value on your perceptions, on your well-being... on your belonging with us—the crew, all your friends. But," Geordi became enthusiastic as he came to his point, "you have no emotions we can recognize, though you clearly have social impulses, social needs. As someone who cares for you, I have worked hard to understand your perceptions, your experiences. Feeling that I'm getting it right makes me comfortable. Feeling that I'm getting it all wrong, that I'm missing the point somehow or only seeing you in my limited way, that makes me uneasy."  
Geordi sighed heavily. _He has to understand this. He just has to._ "You have said that part of why you consider me your best friend is that I listen as you struggle to understand, that I explain patiently everything that I can. I think you don't realize that I am constantly trying to understand your experience, and YOU have been so patient. When I try to explain human nature I in turn am struggling to make sense of your reactions of everything I say. I could recall a hundred times I said the wrong thing and was convinced from your expression that I had failed you in some way, but I didn't know in what way. Isn't that how it is for you, talking to any of us?"  
Data had frozen. "Failed me in some way? You? I certainly don't know what you're talking about—"  
Then it dawned on him.  
"Oh. But when I believe I have failed you in some way, Geordi, you read the thought from my expression and... you feel it is your fault that I may be confused or upset. Intriguing," Data had brightened, "then you and I are quite similar in this reaction. I never knew."  
"Data, this is what stunned me. You finally described feeling in a way I can understand. You showed me that you get it. Although I'm sure it's not that simple, it's such a relief to think I can trust my senses, that I'm not losing my mind when I think I see that you are happy, anxious, or sad..."  
"I did not realize this caused you such distress. Yet I could not deny that I have very often experienced what you describe. I hope that by understanding emotion in new ways I can improve my social graces."

Geordi's thoughts were rapid. He was now feeling tired, he could easily sleep, but he was sure he didn't want to. _I can't leave without finishing this. But good grief, isn't all of this enough for one night? No, it's not. He deserves to know this. I'm full to overflowing—we both are! I may never feel this ready again._

Data couldn't help but watch the hour grow later and later. He could see his friend was finally tired, and knew he should encourage him to sleep. _Why does the thought occur to me that he still hasn't told me why he came here tonight? Will he ever tell me why if I do not find out now?_  

Geordi took a deep breath and stood up from his seat. _Oh, he is going now. I have missed this opportunity._ Approaching, Geordi moved to sit beside Data on the piano bench. Quickly recalculating, Data shifted to make room for Geordi beside him. Data sensed the relief in his own thoughts and looked at Geordi with eagerness. 

"Data, do you know why I am here?"  
"I do not have any idea what brought you here."  
"I couldn't sleep. I've needed to talk to you for some time now." Geordi tried to draw strength and calm from knowing that he understood Data better than he had previously believed. Still, he felt almost sick with the fear of hurting or confusing his friend.   
Data thought this pause was too long. _What is the matter? What could he be uneasy telling me, even now?_  
Geordi was looking at the floor now, his chest rising and falling differently than it was before. _He's trying to control some emotion, but what is it? He's holding his breath. He is... crying?_  
Automatically, Data reached for his friend's hand. Geordi's breath escaped all of a sudden at his touch. But it was alright, it was the right thing to do; he seemed reassured. Shyly, he looked up at Data again.   
"I'm sorry. I feel like a coward, struggling with the truth so much. Data, you know you are my best friend. That is such a gift, and I thought I would never put that in jeopardy for any reason. No matter what," Geordi's jaw set protectively. "And yet I'm here risking everything... because I can't stop thinking about you, Data," he breathed and squeezed Data's hand.   
"I want to be with you. I want to love you. I want to show you how deeply I care about you, that I am utterly sincere..." Geordi breathed out a kind of gasp of pain and a laugh, both at once—something Data had only observed in the rarest cases—and concluded, "and I now dare to hope that you might feel this way about me, too."  
Geordi looked intently at Data, the weight he had carried for months lifted for a moment. He finally felt no fear. No matter what happens, he needed to say this—he needed to feel this. He trusted his friend, whatever he would say in return. Like the music, the emotion once expressed left him at peace. 

It would be an understatement to say that Data's thoughts raced. But for Data, the miraculous thing was the intense focus of his thoughts to the exclusion of all others. The android virtually forgot where he was and what he was. For moments, he did more than forget about breathing, about blinking; he bypassed hundreds of usual subroutines, failed to access the usual conversation files, short-circuiting the majority of his programming. In fact, his diagnostic systems reacted with extreme alarm for a few milliseconds until he recovered. In those moments, all that existed for Data was every memory, image and thought he had ever had of Geordi in all their years since first meeting. Geordi would have perceived this, brief as it was, as someone stunned into silence who then regained his senses and flickered back into the present moment. For Data, this was more akin to a nervous breakdown, a frighteningly powerful loss of internal control, a sensation which he had truly never known except when his positronic brain was severely damaged.

Two clicks and he had righted himself, but those moments were more than enough to teach an android all he needed to know about emotional vulnerability. Geordi's sentiment had the power to nearly shut him down with his words. And Data knew without a doubt that he would risk that devastation every day in order to be with Geordi, as he had asked. 

Stroking his hand without thinking, Geordi breathed his name, pleading for his thoughts. "Data..."  
"Geordi, I—" the words were insufficient. Nothing was sufficient, except, "yes."  
"You—"  
"I want to be with you, just as you say. I doubt very much that I would have brought myself to ask, or to imagine that you felt this way towards me," Data paused. In this time, Geordi's heart and mind was still stuck on one word—yes.  
Data hesitated. "I do not understand why you would choose me instead of a human partner. That is very... unique."  
Geordi heard 'yes' in his mind once more; he could not allow Data to doubt his sincerity, not at any cost.  
"Data... I have never felt this way about anyone. Don't you dare think that I love you in spite of what you are. I love you because of who you are. You will have to believe me, to understand that I came here before I heard what you had to say about discovering feeling. I... I knew how I felt—I couldn't deny that any longer. I knew that you could care for me... in your way," Geordi smiled widely as it occurred to him what he really wanted to say, "and I knew that I wanted whatever that was with you, more than I could want the love of any human, anywhere."   
Data believed him. He felt certain patterns come to life in his sensory matrix, a pattern he had come to recognize as joy. 

They looked deeply at one another for a few beats. Involuntarily Geordi leaned in. Data recognized this  behavior and did the same. In increments they closed the distance, eyes darting from eyes to lips and back again, just to be sure of the invitation. Geordi's hand rose toward Data's face, touching his cheek gently just before their lips met for the first time.  
It was a gentle, tender kiss. Geordi breathed and then kissed Data again, more demanding this time. His heart raced but he forced himself to regain control.   
Resting his forehead against Data's, he whispered, "I hardly believe I'm not dreaming right now."  
"It is morning now. Indeed, you should be asleep. How will you function on your shift?"  
"Oh, well, I'll manage."  
"You could rest for nearly one hour before you must report to Engineering. May I... walk you to your quarters?"  
"No, Data, I'll... walk by myself. I'll be calmer when I get there." Straightened, stretched his arms up over his head, and then sat for a moment lost in what seemed to be a pleasant thought.  
"I want to see you tonight. I'll sleep first, but... dinner in my quarters? I'm thinking 1800 hours—"  
"—1900. You can use the sleep." Data smiled.   
"OK I can take the hint," Geordi replied good-naturedly. He rose and took a slow step towards the door, feeling happy and secure for the first time in a long time. He didn't want to leave but he was ready to.   
"Sweet dreams, Geordi," Data encouraged him to hurry up and go. Precious time for sleep was passing. He knew he would have all the time he could want with Geordi, and the android was nothing if not patient.   
"Later," he replied ambiguously. A smile lit up his features, and then he turned and left quickly with a distinct lightness in his step. 

Once in the corridor on his way to the turbo lift, Geordi felt lighter than air. He could not suppress the laugh of pure joy that bubbled out of him. He dearly hoped he was well out of the android's earshot as he hurried into the lift and let the doors close behind him. 

_That. Just. Happened. Oh my God, I did not make that up. I could never have made that up._


	4. Bridge

Data strode from his quarters to the turbo lift, bound for the ship's Bridge. He had fourteen hours six minutes until his rendezvous with Geordi. He considered the possibility that today could be among the best days of his existence. He sensed the patterns that he now recognized as joy, and smiled a bit with satisfaction. He was sure that he would enjoy the sense of anticipation as his day progressed in the usual way.   
On the lift, he contemplated whether he could consider himself distracted. No, he decided, not more than the usual pattern of considering many different topics at once. But while he had a neutral opinion of all the other thoughts passing through his well-ordered mind, thoughts of Geordi as his lover made the android feel pleasant and content. He knew that he would not need to tour through his many memories of Geordi for any logical reason on this day, but he was sure he would do so nonetheless. As the Bridge appeared before him, he strode to the ops station with his usual deliberate walk, sat in the chair, and took satisfaction in taking the usual readings, anticipating the commanding officer's next request, and preparing the orders in advance as he usually did. He had the sense of what Commander Riker had once called 'a skip in his step,' referring of course to a human officer at the time.   
He heard Counselor Troi inhale with surprise and awaited the explanation she usually would provide immediately to the Captain regarding whatever her attuned empathic sense had registered. Data quickly accessed the available sensors, made some additional scans, checked for obscure readings or fluctuations that could indicate a far off ship in distress, a cloaked enemy vessel, a superior form of life, anything to explain Counselor's reaction when they were traveling through what appeared to be empty space at warp 6. He located nothing, his attention now diverted as he realize Deanna Troi was approaching his post rather than conferring with the Captain.  
He looked over his shoulder at her, truly puzzled, asking, "What is it, Counselor?"   
Deanna looked at Data with significance. Wordlessly, she raised her eyebrows.   
By now the entire Bridge crew waited to hear what it was that the Counselor sensed. Data considered the slight possibility that she was getting an emotional reading from him. He tried repeatedly to dismiss the notion, and yet her look implied that was exactly what was going on. What else would she detect that no one else could?  
Data tilted his head, genuinely intrigued.  
"Counselor... am I to interpret from your expression that you just felt an impression of my thoughts?"   
"Thoughts, Data, no... I don't think so. I felt... feelings," she said, as quietly as the word could be said aloud.   
"What?" Captain Picard and Commander Riker strode forward, intent on Data and Troi. "Are you saying, Counselor, that Data was experiencing emotion?" Picard looked piqued. "Data, did you activate the emotion chip?"  
"No, sir."  
"Modify your programming?"  
"No, sir, I—"  
"What, then—"  
"—It isn't possible, Deanna." Riker cut in.  
"Are you absolutely sure, Counselor?" Picard was in no mood for whatever was going on with the ship's android.   
Deanna merely nodded, and all eyes returned to Data. He found himself at a profound loss for words that would satisfy this inquisition.  
"Captain, may I... speak with you and Counselor Troi in your Ready Room?"  
Riker broke off, the Captain nodded and indicated the way without a word.   
Just then, the rear turbo lift opened and Lieutenant Commander La Forge strode onto the Bridge. He saw the conference of senior officers departing and paid no mind as he took the rear console to transfer command control of Engineering to the Bridge.  
No notice except, of course, to sneak a peak at his lover, impeccable as ever, and bask in the knowledge that it had not been a dream. _Breathe, Geordi._  
Counselor Troi had never been more certain of her instincts in her whole life: Geordi's passionate thoughts rang of satisfaction rather than anguish, and there was no doubt in her mind who starred in them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's my fic and so I decided to have a little nonsensical fun. Do I really think Deanna would sense Data's android emotions? No, sadly, although I think it's a touching thought and would bring out something really interesting between them. But in this little AU this happens so hopefully you all will bear with me!


	5. Ready Room

"Commander, report."  
Data thought this an odd, if perfunctory, opening to this particularly personal conversation. This anomaly had, in all fairness, temporarily disrupted the operation of the Enterprise, and could be interpreted by the Captain as a possible threat. He understood the need to divulge whatever the Captain required to gain mastery of the situation. That was, after all, the burden of command.   
"Sir, the Counselor's awareness of my feelings just now is as novel to me as it is to you. I have made no change to my programming but I have come to what I believe is a new understanding of previous mysteries in my experiences. Before I go on, I do want to assure you that I have no reason to believe that a personality other my own is responsible for these sensations. Although I am exceedingly surprised that the Counselor had this perception, I am not, upon reflection, unsure of its source."  
"Hm, alright. Go on." The Captain had relaxed, moved to sit on the sofa, and gestured toward the opposite seat for Deanna and Data to sit.   
Data looked at Deanna and she nodded her support for him to continue.   
"For many years I have been aware of experiences where a textural element existed that I could not logically explain. Put simply, some memories carry more weight for me than do others. I am aware this is the case for humans and for many species of an emotional nature, but I could not explain it in my own case and for years the mystery persisted. I decided it might be necessary to discard the premise that appeared to undermine every effort I made toward understanding. The premise was, of course, that I lack the programming necessary to elicit an emotional response." The Captain and Deanna remained engrossed in this tale as he continued. Data felt sure that, for the moment, he was not 'babbling.'  
"For the last thirty-five days I have made a study of these experiences with a new premise, that whatever cannot be eliminated must be the truth. I catalogued, analyzed and organized all of the patterns of thought that elicited these impressions that were not themselves thoughts. The parallels with human emotional response were uncanny, and for a time led me to the conclusion that I had made some error. Perhaps I had simply learned to mimic these emotions, and the oddities I experienced were nothing more than the after-images of this facsimile," he paused to allow them to keep up. "But I ruled this out, in time. It was not something I had learned to do; it was an emergent property of my thoughts themselves."  
"Are you saying, Data," inquired the Captain, "that your thoughts have developed new properties as a consequence of complexity? That sounds like... an emergent form of intelligence."  
"Emotional intelligence," Deanna added.   
"More than the sum of one's parts, isn't that right, Commander?" Picard's enjoyment of this topic was becoming quite clear.   
"Yes, sir. I was not certain of my findings but hoped to speak with Counselor Troi about them in the next couple of days. Last evening I had the occasion to... discuss such things with Geordi. My responses are limited to persons I care about; I have no response that I can discern regarding works of art, fictional characters, the drama of historical narrative, or other stimuli which humans may respond to. Even so, what Geordi shared with me regarding particular thoughts eliciting emotional response bore a striking resemblance to all that I had uncovered about myself. The more I consider this, the more sure that I am that I am capable of feeling, in my own way."   
"Magnificent!" the Captain injected. "Miraculous..." he mused. "Counselor, what is your impression of Data's experience?"   
"Sir, different beings I have encountered experience emotion to varying degrees. It's hard to explain. Imagine it's like water filling a glass. Human beings' emotional responses register as though the glass were over half full. The best-shielded human emotion may be only an unidentified blur to me, but the impression it gives me would be at least half full in my mind. The most exquisite or devastating human emotions might be a glass full to the brim. Some beings experience emotion that would overflow this glass, of course," Deanna added, always careful to keep her observations in due perspective for the Captain.   
"Vulcans register as much as a a quarter glass, albeit the responses limited to a range that humans would consider extremely mild: satisfaction, regret, gratitude, hope. I would say that a Vulcan at minimum registers as a presence. A consciousness in the room."  
Her eyes shifted back to Data.  
"In the time I've known Data, he has often needed to announce his presence in my office doorway because I do not register anyone is there without seeing or hearing him," Troi laughed gently. "To sense a emotional presence from Data is—well, sir—it was unfathomable to me. Data registered to me today as a Vulcan would, a sip of water in the glass," the Counselor considered what she was about to say, and hoped very much that Data would not mind the exposure of it. She continued, "but however scant the impression, the emotion was distinctly colored with, well... joy, sir."  
"Joy?"  
"Yes, sir," Deanna breathed a laugh, expressing her empathic enjoyment. "I've never known Data to be so happy." She smiled deeply. Data looked directly at the Captain, grateful Dr. Soong had felt no need to program Data to emulate human blushing. Instead he merely smiled self-consciously.   
" _Riker to Picard._ "  
"Yes, Number One?"  
" _We are approaching the Nobarvker System. We will be in position to begin analyzing the third planet's disintegrating orbit in seventeen minutes._ "  
"Understood, Commander." Picard looked at his android officer. "Mister Data, I thank you for bringing us up to speed. And... congratulations. I am glad for you, my friend."  
"Thank you, sir." Data rose and left.   
Counselor Troi remained seated across from the Captain.   
"I trust that you will help encourage him to explore these experiences, and to cope with their effects?" Deanna nodded. "It is most extraordinary, Counselor! Data, feeling..." Picard considered something. "Is there anything else that I need to know about what is going on aboard my ship, Counselor?"  
"Only that two of your officers have the good fortune of being in love."  
"... You are serious?"  
"Completely, sir," Deanna laughed, with deep emotion in her eyes.   
"You are telling me that one day he can't decide whether or not he is 'pleased,' finding the mere question irrelevant and incomprehensible, and now you say he feels love?"   
"It does help, sir, that his partner is much more transparent," she laughed as even now she could feel Geordi's concentration ebbing a flowing as he tried to work. "But I do believe that it is the passion of Data's experience that allowed me to register his emotional state at all..." Deanna trailed off, at a loss for words.   
Picard sat back and took this all in with a satisfied grin. "Well, then. I think all is just as it should be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on capturing Deanna's voice, the way she would explain something foreign to humans? Not a character that I write very often but it certainly was fun to tackle!


	6. Date night jitters

1400

Such a routine day. The upside, Geordi thought, was that nothing was likely to extend his shift beyond his appointment with his cabin at 1600. He could almost feel his pillow now. He was exhausted beyond measure, and excited to the point of distraction. He and Data would be alone together in just a few short hours.   
As he managed some routine calibrations from his Engineering office console, he considered the expression on Data's face as he emerged from the Captain's Ready Room that morning without the other two officers. Data's eyes lit on Geordi, and his face was a model of professional discipline. Data gave an almost imperceptible nod in acknowledgement of Geordi's attention, and then resumed his post. _Impeccable. Flawless. God, would it kill him to look a little nervous, too?_  
It occurred to Geordi that the assurance Data projected in his command duty was completely deserved. Data was a compassionate and yet supremely disciplined officer, a formidable intellectual—and, if necessary, physical—force, and in all of this he had no cause to second-guess himself. He was right where he belonged.   
Geordi didn't usually associate Data with his command, because Data's uncertainty in the realm of human nature had always been a prominent feature of their interactions as friends. His struggles in this area had endeared him to Geordi again and again. Also, Data lacked pride or ego, tended to lend a hand around Engineering as though he were not the senior officer. He had a way of maintaining his own command without undermining Geordi's particular expertise.   
Geordi found himself marveling at how rarely Data exhibited the social uncertainty, even vulnerability, he so often associated with Data. More often than not, he was coolly in control of everything in his purview. He was actually a little intimidated by all of Data's strengths. Now, Data was showing more understanding of emotion, too.  
Geordi felt tension in his stomach, which he tried to dismiss. This was not a good time to start second-guessing himself.  
He refocused on his duties, but the feeling persisted. _Are my expectations too high? I mean, I know what this night means to me, but what does it mean to him? Could I have over-interpreted what his 'yes' meant?_  
He decided he was probably excitable because he was exhausted. He had to trust that Data sincerely wanted to pursue a relationship, and that he would not have misunderstood Geordi's ardent confession. Geordi had not been subtle.

He still couldn't focus, but his work didn't require much of his attention. He allowed himself to continue to be absorbed.  
He knew he must carefully avoid, as he always did, the mental images that would provoke his arousal; for instance, anytime Data's eyes locked on his he became weak in the knees. He enjoyed simply picturing him going about his business—at his console, playing the violin, feeding his cat. Anything. He loved all the quirks of how he moved—with deliberate human slowness, unless lives were at stake, yet with a precision that did not at all attempt to mimic humans. He allowed himself to be different in ways that made him useful—no, exceptional—but sought optimal command of human gesture and behavior for entirely social reasons.  
Geordi also loved how his thoughts sometimes translated onto his face. In fact, Geordi felt he could read more of Data's thoughts than anyone could, having studied so closely what makes him tick. The difference between Data calculating and anticipating orders, verses waiting at a loss as to what would come next, was visible to Geordi. Geordi himself wasn't even consciously aware of the tensing of Data's eyelids that belied one or the other, but he knew what he knew. It was very satisfying to put his instinct and empathy to work on Data's thoughts if he didn't have emotions.  
With the simplest observations, Geordi's heart swelled with the thrill of pleasure that he loved Data, that Data knew this and accepted him. He said yes.

Hearing Data's name spoken by an officer a few meters away, Geordi tuned in to that conversation. Much to his dismay, it was some sort of gossip about Data. To his relief, it was not of a personal nature, though he knew it wouldn't take very long for that issue to present itself.  
No, it was about an incident on the Bridge, apparently the reason for the meeting that was called in the Captain's Ready Room. Troi had apparently 'sensed' Data, alarming the Captain and the First Officer, one Ensign relayed to the other. Geordi was beyond shocked.  
_Empathic impression. Of Data. An android. No bloody way._  
The rumor was that Data had 'obviously' been invaded by an alien entity, or else Troi was 'clearly' experiencing another crisis regarding the stability of her empathic sense. Geordi didn't want to fuel rumors by appearing defensive, but it was his job to maintain discipline on his watch. Personnel challenges were abnormal, but Geordi was fully capable asserting his rank.  
He cleared his throat to catch their attention and beckoned them into his office with a nod. The officers immediately stiffened, now aware they had been overheard, and stood at attention with serious, but abashed, expressions.  
"I'm not interested," Geordi began, "in gossip becoming the new routine around here. Does the Captain's conversation with his Bridge officers impact your duties in any way?"  
"No, sir," and, "Sorry, sir."  
"Well then. Keep it professional, do you hear?"  
"Yes, sir," and, "Very sorry, sir. It won't happen again."  
"I trust not."  
The Ensigns retreated to their separate work stations, heads down. Case closed.  
Except the mystery of what this rumor meant stayed open. There must be something to it, although it could be misunderstanding. Geordi was eager to ask Data for the real story. Until he could ask, he must try not to wonder.

1600

Time had limped along all day, but at last Geordi was off duty. He walked determinedly to his quarters, his exhaustion switching over in no time to giddy anticipation.  
_Great, now how am I ever supposed to sleep?_  
As the doors closed behind him, he requested the lock. He the slumped to his knees, laughing out loud at himself, rolling onto his back on the carpet right in front of the doorway. He felt a bit out of control, loopy with emotion and lack of sleep.  
Climbing to his knees and back to his feet, he requested a cold glass of water from the replicator and carried it to the bedroom. He sat on the bed and removed his boots and his uniform top. He became suddenly concerned with what he would wear later, eyes darting to the closet. _Don't overthink things, La Forge. Anything will do._  
With that, he removed his VISOR without bothering to dim the lights. He laid down on the bed, bunching the pillow under his head.  
"Computer, alarm 1800 hours. No, make that 1815."  
The computer chirped in acknowledgement. Soon Geordi was fast asleep.


	7. Troi's Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! So if you've been here before, you may have thought you'd already read chapter 7, but that was *actually* chapter 8. Due to Hikato_chan's clever insight into Data's psyche, I decided to post a "deleted scene" I had already written of Data getting some of Counselor Troi's advice before his big date.

Counseling Office, after Data's shift

“Come in, Data,” Deanna sounded pleased, still filing PADDs away in her desk with her back to her office door.  
“I take it, then, that you continue to sense me empathically.”  
She turned, smiling broadly. “Yes, Data. And I must confess, it has made my day.”  
Sitting on her sofa, Data asked, “What is it like for you, Counselor?”  
“It is… well, let me see. Imagine that in all the time you have known me, for some reason you were not able to see me clearly. As though I were only an outline to you. You couldn’t read my expression but you got to know me all the same using your other senses. Then, after years, imagine I started to phase into view, so that you could start to see me as you saw anyone else. You saw my smile for the first time, came to know me in a new way. How would that make you feel?”  
“I do not know exactly… surprised. Pleased.”  
“Exactly, Data. It is like that.”  
“Intriguing.”  
“Yes, it truly is. But I don’t imagine that you came here to talk about my feelings. What is on your mind, Data?”  
“These new experiences have been quite absorbing, Counselor. I am learning so much about myself. Now that I know you are able to sense my experiences with feeling, I hoped that we could establish a regular appointment for a time while I explore this new understanding.”  
“That is an excellent idea, Data. I look forward to it.”  
“Excellent. And,” Data proceeded to divulge his more pressing concern, “I hoped that I could ask for your advice regarding intimate relationships. Geordi and I have just begun a relationship. As I understand it, I already have a relationship with Geordi from which I can draw certain conclusions about his desires and needs. From my long friendship with Geordi, I believe that I know him quite well. Would it be an error to draw these conclusions from our friendship?”  
“Not at all, Data. That is very insightful. A relationship built on the foundation of a friendship is rare and wonderful. I think you will find that your understanding of him will enrich your experiences together, adding layers of meaning that other lovers would only develop after many years of intimacy. It will add stability that will help you navigate conflicts as they arise.  
“And it won’t reduce the excitement you share as you take your relationship further. You’re crossing that boundary from friendship into intimacy, where some behaviors that were inappropriate before are now open to you: attachment, desire, passion… loyalty and commitment.”  
“Thank you, Deanna. I am eager to experience what you mean. I am greatly anticipating seeing Geordi this evening.”  
“What are your plans?”  
“Geordi invited me to his quarters for dinner at 1900 hours.”  
“That sounds like a lovely first date. Very intimate. Are you comfortable with the possibility of becoming physically intimate with Geordi so soon?”  
“Absolutely. I do believe my best course of action would be to follow his lead, to be sure he is in fact ready. I am capable of being very patient, but,” Data confided, “I do not believe Geordi wants to be patient.”  
Deanna smiled. “I think you’re right, Data. Which is fine, as long as you want that, too.”  
“I do.”  
“And what are you going to wear tonight?”  
Peering down at himself, then up at Deanna through his eyelashes, Data took her meaning.  
"I see. My uniform is inappropriate for a date."  
"Well, not inappropriate. As your relationship continues I'm sure you will frequently wear your uniform when you spend time together. I wouldn't expect either of you to fuss over dressing up just to see each other off duty. But think of today as different: your first date. The reason to wear something different tonight is that it helps add a personal dimension to your time together, which right now is still brand new. "  
Data now looked more puzzled than before.  
"Think of it this way, Data: you work together, and your friendship has come out of that context of being colleagues. You are not used to being intimate together, and wearing a civilian garment sends a signal that this," she took Data's hand, "is different. This is intimate."  
Data nodded, and then shrugged somewhat helplessly.  
"This ritual is more complex than I realized. Please tell me more about what is expected of me on a 'first date.'"  
Deanna could see her mistake, his wavering confidence, and knew what she needed to say. Reassuringly she stroked Data’s hand.  
Data was not sure what this gesture meant in this context—reassurance, apology, pity?—but it occurred to him that that wasn’t quite to important to him in this moment. He always loved being touched, which was all too rare in his experience. Now in less than a day both Geordi and Deanna had touched him in some new, affectionate way. He wondered if their interpretation of his ability to feel emotion correlated directly to his friend’s desire, or willingness, to touch him. He hoped that was so, as he wanted this pattern to continue.  
Deanna cleared her throat to answer his question.  
“Data, I’m sorry. What I have inadvertently done is made you second-guess your instincts, when in fact have been extraordinary. I assure you it isn’t ‘complex’ at all. If you go to Geordi’s cabin tonight in your uniform, Geordi will look at you just as adoringly as he always does. He will not be disappointed, he will not see it as a misunderstanding. Everything that you do, say, understand or don’t understand, it is all part of why he loves you. You have absolutely nothing to worry about.”  
Data felt a deep pleasure at what she had just revealed to him about Geordi’s feelings. His mind lingered over the words, ‘why he loves you,’ and he sighed.  
Deanna’s breath caught and she smiled all of a sudden, as Data looked at her inquiringly.  
“It may take me some time to get used to sensing you, Data. It’s alright. It is as wonderful as it is surprising.”  
“I do not mind, Counselor.”  
“Do you believe me, then?”  
“Yes. All the same, I think I will wear another garment to meet Geordi tonight." Internally, Data had already completed research into over 2,000 Federation cultures regarding garments appropriate for a date. He felt that sticking with Terran culture in this regard was a 'safe bet,' and a nod to Geordi's own traditions. Data looked up and met Deanna's smiling eyes. "Only, I will try not to ‘fuss’ over it.”  
Laughing, she agreed, “Very good, Data.”  
“Do you have any other advice for me?”  
“Just be yourself, Data. And whatever you do,” she cautioned, “do not ever do something you believe he wants if it is not what you want. I say this not only to protect you, but to protect Geordi, too. It would hurt him very badly if he were to learn that you did something to please him by disregarding your own needs.”  
“I understand, Counselor. There may have been a time that I would have easily made that mistake. I believe, however, that I have sufficiently learned this lesson from years of being Geordi’s friend.”  
“Good.”  
“Well, then,” he rose from his seat, “I will let you complete your work. Thank you for your time.”  
“I will send you a regular appointment time. In the meantime, let me know if you need anything. I have so enjoyed our conversation, Data. I am very happy for you both.”


	8. Crew Quarters

Geordi's Quarters

1815

Geordi woke easily when the alarm sounded. This was a surprise, considering two hours could not possibly have made up for his recent lack of sleep. His thoughts went immediately to his date in 45 minutes, and he rushed to his feet. One sonic shower later, he brushed his teeth, trimmed his nails, grooming as carefully as he ever had in his life. He shaved with his trusty manual razor, ever the perfectionist about it. Finally convinced that his shave was perfect, he studied himself in the mirror. His expression was so giddy that he laughed in spite of himself.  
He dressed in black trousers and boots, and a gray silk shirt he had acquired on Risa. It floated over the muscles of his arms and chest and looked best without a undershirt. It was mostly unadorned, a flattering masculine cut with angled piping near the slightly open collar. It would pass for professional in most worlds. The material, however, was as sensual as everything about Risa, and Geordi knew this was why he chose it. The thought of Data touching him through this material gave him shivers of delight.  
*Cool down, Geordi.*  
He set the table for dinner, and slightly dimmed the lighting. He replicated a small table arrangement of white rose blooms and a single tea light floating in a shallow bowl of water. He knew he was fussing and that it was unnecessary. Still, he couldn't resist. He straightened his belongings, the sofa cushions, folded a throw blanket on the table by the couch.  
Geordi wasn't sure what the night would bring, but he knew what he craved. Decided it wasn't too presumptuous to have some things ready, he replicated a small bottle of intimate lubricant and hid it in the couch cushions. One more in the drawer by his bed. He looked at his bedding and wanted something more sensual. He inquired at the replicator whether there were specifications available for silk sheets, and the answer was yes. A minute later he was carrying indigo silk linens to his bedroom, making the bed with care, tossing the standard-issue sheets and pillowcases into the cleaning drawer.  
Running his fingers over the fabric idly, he chuckled.  
"How come I've never thought of this before? I mean, why not."  
Geordi had always paid attention to the feel of materials, perhaps as only someone who was born blind could truly understand. Even with the VISOR all these years, vision had not dominated his senses as completely as it did for others. He was exquisitely sensitive to each of his senses, particularly moved by touch and taste.  
His thoughts lingered on the silk. It was awfully indulgent—perhaps he would be embarrassed when Data noticed. Nothing would escape his notice. *Don't second-guess yourself. Is it so wrong to want it to be perfect?* And then, aloud, "After all, he is... perfect."

Geordi had decided on an Italian dish, gnocchi, that he had learned from the best cooks in his family. He programmed the replicator with his mother's roasted tomato sauce, which was sweet with a hint of spice. He replicated a pepper grinder and a rotary grater with aged parmesan cheese.  
It was 5 til the hour. The anticipation was really hitting his nerves now. He had caught himself pacing. He thought he should busy himself with something, but he couldn't make up his mind about what. It didn't make sense to fake that he was reading or something—Data knew him better than that.  
*That's your answer, Geordi. Data knows. It doesn't really matter if you play it cool.*  
So he sat on the sofa and tried to relax.

The door chime came right on schedule, and Geordi felt the inevitable rush of nervous excitement.  
"Come in."  
Data entered, and Geordi swooned a bit at the sight of him. Data was dressed in a way he had never seen, wearing a trim maroon sweater above his usual black trousers. He looked impeccable. And yet he was smiling somewhat uncertainly.  
"Hi, Data," Geordi said, rising from the couch and moving to greet him. He felt his instincts take over. Data just had time to reply hello before Geordi reached him, caressing his jawline lightly with his fingertips as he kissed him tenderly. Just one kiss. Then he leaned back to meet his eyes from behind the VISOR. "Data, you look amazing."  
"Thank you, Geordi. You are looking very handsome, yourself."  
Geordi smiled, stepping back, "Come in. Are you hungry?"  
"I know that you know it is merely an expression where I am concerned," Data smiled, "and so yes, I am."  
"Good," Geordi grinned as he punched a command into the replicator. Two dishes resolved into existence. He set the bowls on the table. "This is one of my favorite dishes from Earth. Gnocchi. Can I get you something to drink?"  
"Whatever you are having."  
"Hm, yes. Computer, Sangiovese decanter, and two glasses for red wine."  
Data sat and Geordi poured the wine. He offered cheese and pepper, and Data accepted both. Geordi raised his glass, which Data mimicked.  
"Bon provecho." Gesturing to the plate, Geordi implored, “Let me know what you think."  
Data brought a bite of the pasta to his mouth. The texture was very smooth, yielding but firm enough to have a satisfying bite. He analyzed the ingredients, spices, the high sugar content of the tomato base. It was what he knew would be a very pleasant dish. He still did not know whether he truly 'liked' it or not, but he liked that the dish seemed to be a deliberately orchestrated sensory experience. It even contained a very puzzling dash of capsaicin, which likely would irritate a biological mouth slightly. Curious.  
More than anything, he knew that he liked that Geordi had shared one of his favorite foods with him. So, he concluded that he 'liked' the gnocchi.  
"Hm," Data swallowed, "the texture is captivating. It is most absorbing."  
"That's one of the things a lot of people like about gnocchi—the texture. I figured you would be able to appreciate that."  
"I am confused as to the purpose of the compound capsaicin, which is an irritant, in this dish."  
Geordi looked puzzled, and then smiled as he figured it out. "Oh, the chile pepper. There is just enough to make the food a bit spicy. Is it bothering you?"  
"No, I am unaffected by it. Is the irritation somehow... pleasant?"  
"Yes, Data. Spicy foods are common to many Earth cultures, including Northern Italians. It's not much different from alcohol, when I think about it. It produces an effect that pleases the senses, even if it isn't healthy in significant quantities. Although I think I could eat a lot of chile without ill effect.”  
"Hm," Data pipped, and continued eating.  
Geordi had quite an appetite himself and relished his food. After a minute of quiet, Geordi chuckled to himself. Data looked on inquiringly.  
"Data, I don't know if I'm going to make any sense right now. I couldn't think about anything but this all day," he confided. "And yet... I can't believe how natural this feels right now, to be here with you. You know? I was so nervous before you got here, but now it's just... exactly how it should be. I've never been so happy in all my life."  
"Geordi, I am glad to hear that. I too have had the best day, looking forward to seeing you. I confess that I am probably still... nervous... though I do not believe that is a negative. It has been... pleasant."  
"Nervous? So, what does nervousness look like for you?"  
Data thought briefly as Geordi finished the last two bites from his bowl.  
"I recognize excitement. Anticipation. And some measure of concern, also, because this is important to me,” he admitted. "I suspect I should not have told you that, lest you worry that I am ill-at-ease. I am not. It is rather thrilling, actually, to not know what I am doing and yet know it will be alright, because I trust you." That shy smile appeared on Data's lips again.  
As was so often the case, Data's sincerity took Geordi's breath away. It was really no wonder that he had fallen so deeply in love with him. Data had exquisite sensitivity, regardless of whether he had ‘feelings.’ He redefined sensitivity, really: absolutely nothing escaped his notice, even if his interpretations were unexpected at times. Data always knew what mattered to him. And what's more, he knew no reason not to speak his mind, so he rarely ever held back.  
Geordi reached for Data's hand, which Data eagerly supplied, and the touch was tender but firm, squeezing just a little. Data felt he would flush if he could, his desire mounting.  
Geordi had a question now. "I heard a rumor that Deanna had an empathic impression of you today."  
Data realized he should have expected that rumor to travel. There had been a bit of a scene on the Bridge before they moved to speak privately.  
"Yes, Geordi. Much to my surprise." He recounted the conversation with the Captain, including Deanna's volume analogy. “Later Deanna told me, essentially, that it was like seeing me for the first time. In a way she will be getting to know me all over again. I find that I look forward to that."  
"Incredible."  
"It is, Geordi."  
"Do they... know about us?"  
"I did not discuss that with Captain Picard. Of course, anything the Counselor feels the Captain needs to know, she would share. Privately, in her office, she did seem quite aware of your feelings."  
Geordi felt a bit chagrined but of course he didn't deny it.  
"I never talked to her about it. She had the decency to never it mention to me, although I was sure she knew. I guess she knew better than to bring it up with me."  
"You do not seek her advice?"  
“Oh, sometimes I do, Data. It's just not an experience that I enjoy very much. I've always had trouble talking about how I feel."  
"Is that why you did not say sooner how you felt about me?"  
“One reason, yes."  
"When did you discover your feelings for me?"  
“Many months ago,” Geordi said, his voice quiet.   
Data squeezed Geordi’s hand this time. “I am... grateful, that you decided to take a risk with me. I never believed I would have this opportunity with you.”  
Geordi tilted his head. It would be nearly imperceptible to almost anyone, besides Data, of course.  
“Does that mean that you had hoped...?”  
“I—“ Data hesitated. Geordi waited.  
It was rather unlike Data to hold back. Geordi was on to something. But he didn’t need to hear it right away. He could wait for Data to be ready to share.  
Geordi was pretty sure of something else that couldn’t wait.  
He inched forward in his seat and, releasing Data’s hand, he brushed his fingertips up Data's arm to the elbow.  Gently gripping his upper arm, Geordi leaned in to kiss him again. Geordi felt the upswell of Data’s breath on his lower lip. Their lips met, gently at first, and then more demandingly. It was Data’s tongue that teased Geordi’s lip first. The effect was extraordinary, Geordi’s blood rushing, breath coming fast.  
Standing up from the table, Geordi led his lover by the hand to the sofa. Data sat down and Geordi perched beside him, more kneeling than sitting, his hands cupping Data’s face, his neck. They kissed hungrily, Data’s head tilted back to reach Geordi’s lips above him. Geordi shifted to straddle Data’s lap on his knees, Data’s hands gently caressing down his sides over the delicate fabric and resting at his hips. Geordi shuddered with pleasure, so Data ran his hands up and back down again, feeling his ribs under the muscles that his fingers grazed. Geordi moaned.  
Breaking the kiss, Geordi looked into those pale eyes.  
“Data, I want you. Is this... what you want?”  
“Yes, Geordi,” he breathed, stretching to kiss him while Geordi pulled just out of range.  
“You have to promise you will tell me if you don’t like something. It’s important.”  
“I know,” Data soothed, stroking Geordi’s cleanly shaved face. “You have to trust me, Geordi. I know what I want.” Data’s eyes looked into his soul, and then pulled him close, cheek to cheek. “I,” Data kissed his jawline softly. “Choose,” another kiss at the corner of Geordi’s mouth. “You,” Data whispered, punctuated with a deep kiss on the mouth.  
Geordi felt something buckle deep inside him, and he knew he was lost. He gave way to the passion he held back so long.  
Data lifted Geordi effortlessly and laid him back on the sofa. He removed Geordi’s boots and his own. Holding his body over Geordi’s, they kissed hungrily as Geordi gasped for breath. Data’s chest brushed Geordi's chest, his body just barely brushed Geordi’s erection, as he moved over him.  
Thankful for his programming in intimate techniques, Data found himself for the most part confident about what to do next. Data’s kisses cascaded from his lips over his face, down his neck. Data's teeth nipped his collarbone, tongue licked where his chest showed through the collar. Geordi began pulling hard at his lover’s shoulders, his hips, willing him to press into him, but Data was unmovable.  
Geordi tried a new way of urging his lover on, as he ran his hands up under Data’s sweater, caressing his low back, his narrow waist, the seemingly muscular biosynthetic curves of his stomach and chest. Data sighed, his eyes flickering closed, appreciating the touch. He allowed Geordi to pull the sweater up over his head. Geordi was enthralled at the sight, the beauty of his form, the tender look in his eyes.  
Data’s hands brushed the loose silk that Geordi wore over his skin. He craved more—he wanted Geordi’s skin against his. Rolling back the lower edge of the garment, Data ran fingertips over the man's abs, lowered his mouth to Geordi’s pecs, teased around one nipple with his tongue. Geordi moaned hoarsely. Lifting his shoulders, Geordi got free of his shirt with Data’s help. Finally Data lowered his body meet his, tangling in a passionate embrace, skin on skin for the first time.  
Geordi’s wildest fantasies had not done justice to the impossibly soft feel of Data’s skin on his.

[Fade to black.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First post in a while, though this was written already. I sat on it because I wanted to edit it first. But I’ve been too busy, and decided it would be better to update with what I had then never update again! 
> 
> Let me know what you think. The next chapter will either be smut or skip back to fluff. Vote on what you’d like to see! 
> 
> Why do I think I already know the answer? ;)


	9. Pillow Talk

Pillow Talk

 

With Data’s ear resting on his shoulder, Geordi embraced him, running his fingers through Data’s hair, resting a hand on the back of his head. He held him there, willing the moment to not end. With his other hand he idly stroked the top of Data’s spine with his fingertips. Data seemed to relax deeper and deeper into this embrace.   
“I like that,” Data said softly.   
Geordi smiled broadly. “Then I’ll keep doing it.”   
“Mm,” Data agreed, melting further.   
It dawned on him that ‘like’ was one of those words Data did not use. Preference was one of those experiences that Data had insisted required an emotional response. Everything he had ever told Geordi about lacking feelings was, well, subject to doubt at the very least. He was changing so fast.   
Data had asked that he trust him, said ’I know what I want.’ Expressing wants and likes at all was quite novel. But Data certainly appeared to like his touch a great deal.   
Geordi heard Data’s words in his mind: ‘I choose you,’ he had said. ‘Choose’ was certainly a deliberate choice of words. Data had been capable of choice since his creation. This was fundamental to his consciousness, his sentience. Whatever was going on with Data’s discovery of feelings, his ability to ’choose’ would not be questioned. The precision of the word, the undeniable truth of what it meant, was an enormous comfort to Geordi. Perhaps Data had redefined love itself rather than allow it to escape his grasp. 

Data laid mostly still, gently stroking Geordi’s bare chest, aware that his lover was becoming lost in his thoughts. Data felt the tiny changes in Geordi’s skin temperature, his body’s ambient electricity, and wondered what those thoughts were. Then the way Geordi’s diaphragm tensed to hold his breathing even, willing himself to conceal whatever strong emotion he was feeling. Data did not know what moved him, but interpreted it must be about the events of the evening. Still absorbed in the joy of being touched by his favorite person in the universe, he waited patiently and hoped Geordi would speak his mind. 

Geordi spoke at last. “You said ‘like,’ Data.”  
“I did. Although that may be something of an understatement.”   
“So you have... preferences now?”  
“It is not so simple. I am forming preferences as they pertain to the feelings I have been able to recognize. I will be surprised when I discover, for instance, a flavor that I ‘like’ on its own merits. But I have sufficient feelings related to being touched to illuminate for me that I like it very much.”  
“Would you tell me about that?”  
Data felt the urge to see Geordi’s face as they talked about this, so reluctantly he slid back off Geordi’s shoulder onto the pillow. Geordi was not about to stop touching him, and now trailed his fingers over this chest. Data sought Geordi’s eyes behind the VISOR.   
“What would you like to know?” Data asked, brushing Geordi’s cheek.  
“Why you like what you like.”  
“I think this question is not exactly fair, Geordi,” he tried to reason with him. “Why do you like what you like? Could you answer that question?”  
“Maybe not at first, because likes and dislikes have always been a part of my experience. I would have to spend some time figuring it out. You, sir,” Geordi saluted mockingly, “have thought plenty about this topic, and you just confessed that there are only a few things you have been able to determine that you do like. If you don’t want to tell me I will let it go, but I won’t accept that you don’t know the answer.”  
“Do not ‘drop it,’ Geordi. I do not want to evade your question. But I also did not want to dominate the conversation at a moment like this. If I tell you now,” Data’s lips quirked into a kind of smile, “will you forgive me?” Data trailed a fingertip across Geordi’s lip, for which he was rewarded with a sigh.  
“I can’t believe it. I think you’re teasing me,” Geordi laughed.  
“I might be.”  
The conversation could wait. Geordi kissed him hungrily, rolling on top of his lover’s body. It was a delicious feeling of freedom, airing out his desires like this. He could hardly remember what life was like before this day. The kiss broken, Geordi and Data held one another for a minute or two.   
Gathering himself, Geordi got out of bed, still naked, and replicated a glass of cold water. “Do you want anything?”  
Data shook his head, taking in the sight of Geordi’s naked body. Geordi rejoined him in bed, both of them propped up against the headboard with the bedsheets over their laps. A slow smile spread across Geordi’s face as he put down the glass. “So, you were saying?”  
Data had decided the best place to begin. “Every like and dislike that I have been able to recognize has required a social context to give it meaning. Example: I like being helpful to others. I dislike being laughed at. I like having friends. I dislike my friends being upset. Touch was the very first thing that I discovered I ‘liked.’”  
Geordi smiled. “Go on.”  
“Most humans avoid coming into contact with me—most especially my skin, but generally any form of bodily contact. In fact, I have observed discomfort or even disgust result from a perfunctory handshake.”  
Geordi frowned.   
“But not you, Geordi. I remember the first time that you touched me. Casually, on the shoulder. You suggested that we ‘hang out’ sometime. You were merely treating me as you would anyone else, offering friendship. What you could not have known is that no one had ever done that before.”  
Geordi chimed in, “Of course I eventually figured out that you hadn’t had a friend before. But I didn’t think much about the touch. Not that one anyway.”  
“I can recall every single time you have touched me,” Data stated frankly, bringing heat to Geordi’s face. “Some of your gestures were significant expressions of friendship. The vast majority were insignificant, even thoughtless—and yet cumulatively these touches became very important to me because you touched me as much as you did anyone else. Or sometimes more,” Data admitted his secret observation.   
Geordi’s brow quirked in surprise. “Is that an objective observation of yours?”  
“I am afraid so.”   
“Well, I’m not going to ask about your math. I think I get the picture.”  
“Please do not be embarrassed. If I tell you that I liked it, would that make you feel better?”  
“Yes,” Geordi grinned, stroking Data’s thigh through the sheet.   
“Would this be a good time for me to tell you something that embarrasses me?”  
“Uh, sure. Of course.”   
“On several occasions I caught myself standing too close to you, realizing I had done it to increase the likelihood that you would touch me as you passed by,” Data looked sheepish.   
Geordi’s mouth fell open. “Really?”  
“Mm-hm.”  
“Data, I’m... flattered. That’s really sweet, actually.”  
“So you do not think that was wrong?”  
“No, I think that is pretty innocent.”  
“I am relieved to hear that. I started to believe my covert behavior was unprofessional and I made myself stop. I would deeply regret doing anything to make you feel uncomfortable. But I kept thinking about how to be close to you,” Data sighed.   
“It’s like you were reading my mind or something.”  
“How so?”  
“Well I,” Geordi hesitated. “I spent a good deal of energy forcing myself not to touch you. Intimately, I mean: the urge to kiss you, to caress you. It was not too hard to behave myself on duty, although I would have to exercise control there, too. It was worse in Ten Forward. Or if I stopped by your quarters.”   
“I like to think that you will now feel more at liberty. And I will never tire of it.”  
Geordi laughed. “Now I’m still going to have to behave myself on shift, but I might ravish you every time I get you alone,” he said as he straddled Data’s lap on his knees, the sheet pulled away, their naked bodies touching. Geordi kissed him deeply, bearing down on him. Data had already decided that this was one of his favorite positions, moaning with delight.   
Geordi broke the kiss and gazed at him. Data wasn’t sure if conversation or love-making would ensue. Either one would be to his liking right now. Geordi held his face between his palms.   
“I can’t believe I almost stopped myself.”  
“From?”  
“Telling you how I feel. For a time I had decided I never would.”  
“Geordi, that would have been... unfortunate.”  
“That is an understatement. I thought for a while that it was the right thing to do, to protect our friendship. But what I felt was too overwhelming. When I held back from telling you, I had other troubles. I felt kind of dirty thinking passionate thoughts about you in secret.”   
“So did I.”  
Geordi stopped short. “You—what?”   
Alarmed at this tone, Data second-guessed himself for half a second. However, recalling what Deanna had said about Geordi’s unconditional feelings, he decided to try not to overreact to his lover's excitability.   
“You did not interpret from what I said before that I was thinking of you intimately? I believed we were speaking of the same thing.”  
Geordi’s expression softened. “It’s okay, Data,” Geordi kissed Data's forehead, stroked his shoulders tenderly. Data relaxed, noting for the thousandth time that Deanna truly gave such good advice about humans and their feelings. “There is no problem. I was just surprised. And, I’m really not sure if we are talking about the same thing.”   
“How would you suggest we determine that?”  
“You show me yours, I show you mine,” Geordi replied with a cheeky grin. Realizing immediately that Data wouldn’t get it, he added, “By which I mean, we each agree to confess our embarrassing secret, and then we make love.”   
“Curious suggestion,” he eyed his lover. “I accept. But Geordi, I am afraid that you will again be up too late tonight.”   
Geordi climbed off of Data’s lap. “Just a minute.” He disappeared into the bathroom. Data found himself going over what he had just agreed to do. He felt he had already shared his embarrassing secret—consisting of his desire to be close to Geordi. Perhaps this meant that he should divulge further details.   
Geordi returned, still completely naked, and slid under the sheets, reclining on one elbow. Data found himself studying the shape of his lower body under the dark silk. He was intrigued to find his arousal returning at the thought of the length of his body naked against the material, immediately within his reach. Tantalizing.   
Geordi saw his look, smiled, and gestured that Data lay down at his level. Data complied eagerly.   
“You seem distracted,” Geordi inquired.  
“You are distracting me.”  
“Am I?”   
“Yes. I am thinking of how I want to explore your body. With my mouth.”  
Geordi released his breath slowly. “Mm you know I can’t resist you. Only, let’s just clear up this little mystery first. I said I felt dirty about how I was thinking of you, and you said, ‘so did I.’ Does that mean you have sexual fantasies?”  
Data scrunched his eyebrows. “Query: are you hoping for a particular response? I may disappoint you and I wonder which one is the answer you are hoping is true.”  
Geordi laughed, “I suppose it would make me feel like less of a creep if I wasn’t the only one, but I assure you I just want to understand how it is for you, whatever that means.”  
“Very well. I do not have a very strong imagination, Geordi, in the sense of visual projection. What I thought was perhaps far more straightforward than you would guess, but may mean the same thing as what you mean. I was convinced it was not possible that you would select me as a partner, but rationalized it would be harmless to consider ‘what if.’ I thought of making love to you, yes. Most of my thoughts were what would be considered sensual rather than sexual. For instance, your hands caressing my body for an impossibly long time...”  
Geordi had heard enough. “I’m going to love showing you what IS possible.”  
Data leaned in for a kiss, which Geordi granted. For a moment Geordi thought he might be off the hook.   
Data pulled back and looked at him patiently. Darn.  
Geordi took a deep breath.  
“My thoughts were less noble, Data,” he cringed.   
“I doubt that,” Data observed.  
“I fantasized about you. Late at night I would take showers when I couldn’t sleep. I would pretend you were there with me, imagining everything, your hands, your lips. I had sex with you in my mind night after night. I imagined your voice moaning my name, and it would bring me to orgasm. I hated myself for it, I thought it was so disrespectful. But it wasn’t just lust, Data, I swear—I loved you. But I couldn’t tell you without, I thought, confusing you, maybe hurting you. I would make it through the day hiding my feelings, but at night I was a mess,” Geordi grimaced.   
This was why Geordi wasn’t getting any sleep of late, Data realized.   
Data moved so fast.   
He rolled on top of Geordi and into his arms. They ignored the tangle of sheets separating them, their faces inches apart.   
“Enact these fantasies with me, and all will be forgiven,” Data’s voice, sincere as ever, could not mask the mischievous turn at the corners of his mouth.   
Geordi’s blood rushed in his ears. “You mean it.”  
“I mean it.”


End file.
